


Once I Was Called Morning Star

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer reflects on his situation (how the hell do you summarize a poem?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I Was Called Morning Star

Once I was called Morning Star  
My Father’s favorite, beloved of my brothers  
Heaven’s finest.  
But then my Father made a new thing, out of earth and mud  
And bade me bow down before it.  
I refused.  
For this thing called Man was flawed  
Not worthy of my Father’s praise.  
And for that I was cast out  
Into eternal torment.  
Wings clipped  
Star dimmed.  
Now I am reviled, called “Satan” and “Devil.”  
All because my love  
Was  
Too  
Pure.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Once I was Called Morning Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946130) by [Night (Night_Inscriber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night)




End file.
